dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Lemaris (Earth-One)
. In later years, Lori would begin posing as a crippled woman living on the surface, being able to live outside of water by nightly sleeps in salt water. For years she would be able to pass as a normal human being, and be allowed to study the ways of humans on the surface world as an information as such was the custom of her people, so that they could monitor the progress of those who lived on the surface . Sometime later, through unexplained reasons, Lori would end up on an island caught in a space time warp where various victims of plane crashes and ship wrecks live in peace. There she would once again meet Superboy, this time in his civilian identity of Clark Kent . She would eventually begin attending Metropolis University and continue dating Clark Kent. Clark would ultimately fall in love with her and decide to give up being Superman to marry her, revealing to Lori his secret identity. In the end, she would reveal her true nature to him as well. Despite Superman's proposals for marriage, she would have to decline as her time on the surface was up and Lori would return to the sea, ending their relationship & . However, this would not be the last time their past romance would effect the lives of both Superman and Lori Lemaris. Marriage and Match-Maker I modern times, Superman would renew his interest in Lori when he would learn of mermaid sightings in the area and would be reunited with Lori. The two would rekindle their romance and begin considering marriage. However, when Lori would be injured by a fisherman, leading to a full out paralysis. In order to cure his love, Superman would travel across the universe to find a doctor that would be able to heal her. He would find the alien merman named Ronal whom would cure Lori, however in the process the two mer-people would fall in love. Superman, while heart broken, would accept their romance and return to the surface . Although no longer lovers, Superman and Lori would remain friends. Having found true love with Ronal, Lori would then attempt to try the first of many attempts to set Superman up with his current love Lois Lane. Her first initial attempts to make Superman propose to Lois would fail thanks to Superman's cunning, plus an assist from his friend Aquaman . Lori would next participate in another matching, this time helping Superman try and convince Lois Lane to give up waiting for him to marry the millionaire Brett Rand. To this end, they would make it appear that Ronal had died and convinced Superman to become a merman to live with Lori and keep her happy. However, Lois would see through this hoax and continue to pine over Superman . Lori would next call for the help of Superman's cousin Supergirl to help destroy weapons that threatened to destroy Atlantis, through the course of this adventure Supergirl would fall in love with the merboy Jerro but become embarrassed when she realized her romantic thoughts were public knowledge among Lori's people due to their natural telepathic abilities . Later, Lori would participate in a hoax attack on Atlantis, with Superman posing as a villain named Mero, as part of Supergirl's surprise 16th birthday party . When Mr. Mxyzptlk would use his powers to transform Jimmy Olsen into a wolf-man, Lori would be one of the women that Superman would have kiss Jimmy in the hopes of breaking the curse . Shortly thereafter, when Supergirl would be inducted into the Legion of Super-Heroes she would ask Lori and Jerro to help test out a force-field device they gave her as a gift to see if it blocked out Kryptonite radiation. To this end, Lori and Jerro would find a chunk of Kryptonite tossed into the ocean for Supergirl to test out her devices . Later, when Jimmy Olsen would be transformed into a giant turtle monster, Lori would help inform Superman that the Atlantean criminal known as Goxo was responsible for the transformation . Ally of the Superman Family Lori would next attempt to get Superman to travel into the past to prevent the sinking of Atlantis, Superman would travel back despite the fact that he would be unable to change history, this would however lead Superman to saving the lives of his younger self and parents in a parallel universe from the destruction of Krypton . She would also be briefly reacquainted with Supergirl during a time when the Maid of Steel had to operate under the ocean when Earth was lined with a ring of Kryptonite dust . During a period where Jimmy Olsen briefly acquired Aquaman's abilities and had a sea monster fall in love with him, Lori and a number of other Atlanteans would work to help save Jimmy from his predicament . When over eager IRS collector Rupert Brand attempts to collect back taxes seemingly owed by the Man of Steel, Lori helps Superman find undersea treasures to try and pay the debt back until the situation is sorted out thanks to a sober look at tax legislation . When Lois Lane would trick an Indian Raja into completing five labors to win her hand in marriage to make Superman jealous, Lori is asked to assist in the final task of bringing two whales to shore to teach Lois a lesson . During a period where Supergirl is transformed into a mergirl by Red Kryptonite, Lori would introduce Kara to her sister Lenora . When Lois Lane is strapped with a jealousy detector invented by Professor Potter, Superman would get the aid of Lori to prove that Lois gets jealous whenever the Man of Steel is around another woman . When Superman would reveal Supergirl to the world, Lori would have the people of Atlantis construct a "Super mergirl" museum in her honor . After aiding Supergirl in capturing Lex Luthor , Lori would find herself exiled to the Phantom Zone along with Lois when Lana Lang would be influenced by a mood altering broach. Superman would free Lana from it's control and rescue both Lori and Lois from the Zone . When Mr. Mxyzptlk would return to torment Superman again, this time causing trouble in air-less locations so he cannot speak his name, Lori alert Superman of the imp's location when he would use his powers to cause havoc in the ocean. While under the influence of the Kryptonian Ral-En Superman would attack Atlantis before a horrified Lori Lemaris before being restored to normal. . Lori would also be present when Supergirl would briefly endow Jerro with super powers given to him by a Red Kryptonite infected kiss . Lori would later alert Jimmy Olsen of the actions of four criminals from Kandor and the Legion of Super-Villains, giving Jimmy the edge in defeating them . Shortly thereafter, Superman would seemingly be dying of Virus X, and would charge Lori and Ronal to inject a gigantic mutated lobster with a serum to change it back to normal. Finding the task too difficult to handle alone, the couple would be aided thanks by Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes . Lori would also give Superman and Perry White a lamp they would use as part of a genie hoax to capture a criminal. During this same period, Lori would celebrate Superman Day . Lori would also be one of the many people shocked by Superman's sudden rampages across the Earth, unaware that it was due to the machinations of the Superman Revenge Squad . Lori and the other Atlanteans would be powerless to stop Kandorian raiders led by Than Ol from looting their kingdom before Superman and Jimmy Olsen are able to stop them . Lori would also be unable to help Supergirl stop a group of escaped Phantom Zone criminals who would be released by Lesla-Lar & . Lori would next accompany Supergirl to the 30th century to attend the funeral of Lightning Lad who at the time was seemingly killed battling Zaryan the Conqueror . Returning to her own era, Lori would give Lois Lane a tour of Atlantis when Lois would be briefly transported back in time, after Lois's return Lori would assuage Lois's concerns that she was responsible for sinking Atlantis . Lori would later donate silver to be forged into a statue of her as part of a gift to Superman celebrating the 25th anniversary of his first appearance in Metropolis. During this time, a member of the Kandorian Look-a-Like Squad would take on the appearance of Lori . When Lori and Jerro would be endangered by poachers, they would be rescued by Supergirl and Comet the Super-Horse who would also help Lori liberate Atlantis from the tyranny of Vostar . Lori would be present when Supergirl would attempt to stop Biff Rigger a criminal posing as a long lost member of the Danvers family that she unwittingly revealed her secret identity and provided super powers to . When Lois and Lana Lang attempt to get Star City to repeal it's death penalty, they fake Lana's death. However, when Lana is lost at sea and unable to be present to prove Lois is innocent, Lana would be rescued by Lori and nursed to health before being returned to the surface by Superman . During a time Superman is stricken with amnesia and rendered powerless by Red Kryptonite he would take on the identity of Jack White. Dumped into the ocean by a jealous rival for Sally Selwyn's love, "White" would be rescued by Aquaman who would bring the Man of Steel to Lori to be nursed back to health . When Phantom Zone criminal Tor-An would attempt to trick Supergirl into marrying him, Lori would work together with Jerro, Comet and Saturn Girl to foil his plans . Lori would also be present at the taping of an episode of the television series "Our American Heroes" that was featuring a special on Superman . When Atlantis would be suffering from a plague, Superman and Phantom Zone criminal Jax-Ur would work together to find the cure by traveling back in time to Krypton before it exploded. They would find the cure and turn it over to Lori to save her people . During a period where Superman is split into two aspects by Red Kryptonite, he becomes a totalitarian tyrant while his Clark Kent aspect becomes devoted to stopping his super powered alter ego. Clark would be fatally wounded but would be brought to Atlantis by Lori Lemaris who would have her scientists rebuild Clark into a Metallo-like being. Ultimately, the two aspects of Superman would merge back together, and succeed in "evil" Superman's true intentions: stopping an alien invasion. Later Lori would aid Supergirl on one of her routine patrols . Lori would next help Superman and Batman destroy androids posing as Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White created by the Superman Revenge Squad . When Superman is held ransom by alien invaders, Lori would aid Jimmy Olsen in collecting the 50 tons of Kryptonite they have demanded . Lori would next help Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes expose Donna Storm (a student at Supergirl's school) as a cheater . Lori is next seen raising two children along with Ronal during a period where Lois Lane is duped by a Red Kryptonite effected Supergirl in learning who Superman's "secret wife" is. While the whole ordeal is a hoax, it's interesting to note that this is the only time that Lori's is seen with children, their fates are unrevealed . After Lois is rescued from "Long Odds" Larkin after a failed attempt at a telepathy hoax. She wonders if one of Superman's many telepathic allies were responsible for making her acts of "telepathy" seem real, Lori would deny any involvement . When Supergirl's new chemistry teacher Miss Sparrow is mocked due to her plain appearance, Supergirl and Lori would work together to give the hopeless teacher a make-over that leads to her romance with psychology teacher Mark Hilary . Sometime later, Lori and Lana Lang would be captured by television reporter Lorraine Lewis to force Superman into retirement. When Lorraine would attempt to murder the two women they would be rescued by the Man of Steel himself, and Lorraine would perish in the battle . The threat of Virus X would come back to plague Superman once again. This time the Man of Steel would really contract the virus and would be launched toward the sun Flammbron. Lori, Lana, and Lois would be brought into space by Supergirl to witness Superman's final moments , Superman however would eventually cure himself . Lori would remain absent from Superman's life for many years after. Later Adventures In recent times, Lori would be captured by a group of Russian fishermen who would be fishing illegally in American waters. While initially captured, she would put a stop to them . During another period where Superman is seemingly killed, this time by Luthor and Brainiac, Lori would mourn Superman's supposed death until he would return to life . When the nations of Tritonis and Poseidonis would come to the brink of war, Lori would risk coming to the surface to enlist Superman's help. The Man of Steel and his ally Aquaman would find that Lori and her people would be under the control of a giant jelly fish owned by Ocean Master. The two heroes would defeat Ocean Master and the creature, freeing Lori and the others . Lori would briefly clash with Dr. Zodiac who would steal seven mystical coins from Atlantis before they would be brought back to the kingdom by Superman and Batman . Lori would later help convince Superman to let humanity make some risks after the Man of Steel would have a nightmare about being unable to prevent a nuclear holocaust . Crisis on Infinite Earths Lori Lemaris would be active with many other aquatic based heroes during Crisis on Infinite Earths. As a massive siege of the Anti-Monitor's shadow creatures would swarm Earth-One and cause many ecological disasters, Lori would be seen among those near Tritonis being terrorized . When the final five parallel worlds were shunted to Limbo by the Monitor, Lori would be among the many heroes dispatched to witness the slowly merging realities. She would pledge herself to Harbringer and Alexander Luthor to saving the remaining multiverse alongside Aquaman, Dolphin, Aqualad, and scuba diver Dane Dorrance . Attempting to return to her home kingdom, Lori would be shocked to find that the time-warp striking Earth-One caused by the Crisis had replaced it with ancient Atlantis instead. She would join the Sea Devils, Aqualad, Dolphin, and Tula & . Shortly after, Lori would have the painful duty to tell Aqualad that Tula had died following their battle with Chemo . Following the merge of the remaining multiverse into one universe, Lori and other aquatic heroes would defend Atlantis from the Anti-Monitor's final attack. While protecting Mera from the Anti-Monitor's shadow creatures, Lori would be killed when one would attack her from behind . | Powers = * : Being a mermaid, Lori can develop human legs on land and the lower half of a fish when in water. She can swim at incredible speeds and can withstand the pressure of the ocean at great depths. * | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Lori had a brief romantic relationship with Clark Kent. Like Clark's other girlfriends, Lois Lane and Lana Lang, she too bears the "double L" initials. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kal-El's Love Interests Category:Amphibian